Feeding the Addiction
Feeding the Addiction is a miscellaneous quest available in . Speaking to Bralsa Drel after the quest "Cleansing the Stones" will reveal that Geldis Sadri has banned her from the Retching Netch. She asks the Dragonborn to speak to Geldis and convince him to let her back in. Objectives #Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. #Tell Bralsa Drel she is welcome at the Retching Netch. Walkthrough To begin the quest, speak to Bralsa Drel, usually in the town center of Raven Rock during the day or in the mine if it has since been reopened. "Don't pity me. And don't look at me like that. I know what I am." Why should I pity you? "Doesn't everyone pity the hopeless? Look at me... I'm no better than a beggar. I used to be a miner, a good one too. I made more gold digging up ore in a month than some people earn in a lifetime. When the mine dried up, I was lost. I have no other trade, so I spend my time drinking my fortune away at the Retching Netch... or I used to anyway." :Used to? What happened? "That fetcher Geldis won't even let me inside. Said I was bad for business. If I want to spend my last bag of coins getting drunk, that's my business. What does he care?" ::I could talk to him for you. "You can try... If you can get that stubborn mule to let me into the Netch, I'll make sure you get what's coming to you." ::Sorry to hear that. "Sure, I bet you are. Everyone's always sorry." After speaking to Drel, the Dragonborn then need to speak to Geldis Sadri at the Retching Netch and convince him to let Drel back into the inn by persuading, intimidating, or bribing him. Why did you ban Bralsa Drel from the inn? "Have you seen the poor girl? She's a mess. She used to be richer than Councilor Morvayn and she's spending it all drowning her sorrow. As much as I love making coin, I can't watch her do that anymore. I won't." :She has the right to do as she pleases. (Persuade) :'Let her back in, or you answer to me! (Intimidate)' :'Maybe this will change your mind. (Bribe)' : "It's going to take more than that to change my mind."}} :'Let me think about this.' ''"Trust me, I've seen my share of hardcases, and she's doing this to herself for no reason. She could be someone again if she was given the chance." Once Sadri has been convinced, the Dragonborn should return to Drel and tell her she is welcome back at the Retching Netch. You're welcome back at the Retching Netch anytime. "Well then, I suppose I'm off to do what I do best. Here. This was something I carried around in happier times. Maybe you can find a use for it." Drel will reward the Dragonborn with a leveled weapon and can be seen drinking at the Retching Netch, completing the quest. Journal Trivia *Even if the mines have been reopened, Bralsa Drel will still say she used to be a profitable miner despite her working in the mine again. ru:Потворство страстям Category:Dragonborn: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests